


My name is Harry and not Fluffy !

by Kerowyn_fr



Series: Fluffy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: The Whitebeard pirates discover who has played the latest pranks.In response to the request Fushichou Marco/Harry Potter (Harry was Ace) - Fluffy posted in the collection Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186
Collections: Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges





	My name is Harry and not Fluffy !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Piece or Harry Potter.

Marco was furious. Their little prankster had managed to modify his clothes. They all displayed pineapples dancing in a very weird way (he would learn later that it was the Macarena, whatever it was...). He had a hunch on the culprit's identity.

  
There he was, perched on a crate, laughing if you know the signs of laughter on a zoan. The little devil was enjoying the results of his latest pranks : Whitebeard's mustache was no longer white, but purple ( _how the hell did he manage such a feat ?_ ) and the new design of Marco's clothes.

  
Sensing an ominous aura, Harry stopped laughing and turned his head toward the source. Seeing that it was Marco who smirked at having gotten his target's attention, Harry's eyes widened and he gulped.

  
_Perhaps i shouldn't have played this particular prank on Marco, yes i definitely shouldn't have..._ the young animagus thought as he made a mad dash to escape a very irate zoan.

  
" Come back here you little devil ! ", Marco yelled.

  
While trying to escape Marco, Harry slipped on the railing and fell in the water. Believing that their little prankster was a devil fruit user and not wanting him to die even he had driven them crazy, Marco called Namur and told him to bring the zoan back on board. But before Namur could jump in the sea, they all saw a young man with black hair and green eyes emerge from the surface of the sea.

  
" Fluffy ?! ", Izou asked astonished.

  
" For Merlin's sake, my name is Harry and not Fluffy ! This damned nickname will follow me everywhere, won't it ? My animagus form couldn't have been a wolf like Draco's or a fox like Luna's, no it had to be a damn fluffy black cat ! ", Harry ranted while floating in the sea under the astonished eyes of the pirates present against the railing. A few of them began snickering until almost all of them fell laughing out loud.

  
Marco didn't know if he should be amused or exasperated. Sighing, he had a feeling that these pasts few days were only the beginning of chaos.

  
He told one of the few crewmates who wasn't laughing on the floor to send a rope ladder to their little stowaway.

  
Hearing Marco's voice and realizing that he had been ranting, Harry looked up and blushed. The first commander couldn't help but find him cute.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write his own version of this challenge, feel free to do so, i would be happy to read it.


End file.
